Magical night of christmas
by cristallina
Summary: Natsu is missing from the Christmas party which leads his friends to worry about him. Lucy wants to go look for him but Gray tells her to stay put and that he'll take care of it...What'll happen next? Will he find Natsu? Why is he so adamant on finding him himself? you'll find out by reading this small one-shot about Christmas :D hope you'll enjoy!
1. Christmas night

**Ok so here's the thing, I feel really bad for not updating my other story and since it's x-mas and everything, I thought maybe I should give at least a small gift to my readers and followers so here I am! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas everybody :D**

 **also, this was kind of a competition with my dear friend MiyuTanemura, the theme was fluffiness...so hope you do enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was during a snowy night where the city of Magnolia was unusually shining with its many colorful lights and a festive mood was engulfing the whole of Magnolia. Many children were out playing in the snow while others were sitting in the warmth of their parents' home enjoying the holiday meal that was prepared for this purpose. It was like some kind of magical spell was flowing in the air-making the people happy and thrilled on this very day. Even the grumpiest of them all was enjoying this special day that comes only once a year.

This brings us to the middle of town where a very well-known guild was standing tall and, as usual, was emitting most of the noise and laughter that can be heard from the town. Although, this time, no one can blame their boisterous nature since it was, after all, Christmas day and if being noisy makes the guild members happy then so be it. After all, the town's people owed a lot to Fairy Tail so this is the least they could do to repay them. As long as their noisiness does not transform into petty fights that is...

* * *

Inside the guild, Gray was sitting next to his team on a table far away in the corner but still close to the bar where Mira is. In front of him were sitting Erza and Lucy while on his right side sat Wendy. The exceeds did not bother taking a bench, they contented themselves by sitting on the table in front of the youngest member of the team. The ice mage was staring around at the guild hall looking for the missing boy he was looking forward to seeing the most today. It has been a few hours since the party started but there was still no trace of the pink headed boy which caused Gray to worry since the fiery mage would never miss out on such a huge event, especially if there's some food involved.

"Have any of you seen Natsu today? He still hasn't showed up yet!" he said as he stared at the front doors of the guild expecting said boy to show up at any moment now.

His question got Erza's attention to be directed away from her amazingly delicious strawberry short-cake to the raven head. She hummed as she started searching the perimeters with her eyes only, but it was no use, she could not find her youngest childhood friend anywhere inside the building.

"He doesn't seem to have entered the guild since this morning and I must say that, that is weird...," said Erza with her fork in her mouth.

Lucy took the opportunity to intervene and said, "Maybe he's still sleeping, the mission we were on yesterday was somewhat tiring and it did take a toll on us. So maybe he slept in this late, I mean, he did do most of the hard-work yesterday..."

The blond celestial mage's voice lowered with each word as she reached the end of her sentence. Embarrassed to no end, she did just admit that she was completely useless during the mission they took on Christmas Eve with Happy, Charle and Wendy. The bandits they were supposed to catch ended-up being stronger than what they seemed and they were dark magic users to boot! So can anyone blame her or Wendy if they hid behind some conveniently placed boulder while they left the task of beating and catching the bandits to Natsu alone? He did like a good fight and a good fight he got. Besides, no one came out injured from the battle so there was no need to worry about it. _Wait...Maybe Natsu did get injured but tried to hide it from us...He wouldn't do that would he?_ , thought the busty blond teenager.

Worry etched on her features and she directed her gaze up to Wendy's to make sure her thoughts were just erratic but the nervous look and the constant fidgeting she got in return was not helping her to diminish her worries. She abruptly got up from her seat, making the others direct their gaze at her as she said, "I have a bad feeling about this, I need to confirm something so I'm going to check on him!"

Before she got the chance to run away and start looking for the fire mage at his house a voice made her stop and stare incredulously at its owner, "I'll go, you stay put and enjoy the festivities with the others. There's no need or a reason for you to bother yourself about this."

"A-Are you sure Gray? Wouldn't you find it a pain in the ass to go look for Natsu when you can stay here and enjoy the party?"

Gray had a hand propped on the table that was in front of him while the other was stuffed in his pants as he slightly glared at the front doors of the guild as if it were their fault that the fire mage has still not showed himself to the Christmas party.

"No it wouldn't and hey!" he lifted his gaze from where it was to the blond girl, "In situations like these it's my responsibility to go search for him. No one else but me. Capiche?"

As soon as he uttered these words, Erza stood from her spot to go next to him and started patting him on his back. Or so she thought...With her incredibly monstrous strength there was no way the ice mage would merely feel a pat, it felt more of a hit meant to make him loose his balance. His breath was cut short every time she hit him.

"Would you look at these boys? They grow up so fast!" She wiped a fake tear away from the rim of her eyes before giving a last slap making the poor ice mage bend forward against his will, "Now go before I kick you out of here! And make sure to _not_ fight when you see him!"

The raven head did not need to be told twice, he was out of the large oak doors before the scarlet head could blink. Her lips curled up into a smile when she saw him fleeing the guild and she, then, went back to her seat to continue eating what was left of her cake as the other two girls and exceeds were staring at her concerned (except for Happy, he was busy eating his fish).

That was when something flashed at Lucy's mind and she wondered out loud, "What did he mean by it was his responsibility?"

Erza gave her a knowing look and shrug her shoulders since she was too lazy (or busy eating cake) to explain.

* * *

Gray walked through the path that led to Natsu's home. With every step he took his hand would inch closer to his coat's zipper. Good thing he valued this coat or his self-control would have been easily lost and the coat would have been lying on the floor, covered by a pile of snow, a long time ago. This coat was a gift from someone whose importance is extreme to him, so there was no way he would lose it to his annoying habit of stripping whenever he could.

When the ice mage reached his friend's house, he stood there not knowing what to do. He had a really bad feeling about this and the darkness that was roaming from the tiny house and its surroundings did not help one bit to make his anxiousness fly away. The lights were out and that alone was weird. Natsu hated the dark –a fact Gray discovered in the past two years as he got along better with the fire mage- and so, there was no way he would leave his house unlit for no reason.

Taking a step forward, the ice mage knocked on the door a couple of times but no answers came. He tried turning the door knob and found out it was open. He cursed the younger boy's careless nature and let himself in without any warning.

As soon as he stepped in, his gut feeling started to resurface again. The house was as cold as hell! It did not bother him, but knowing how the house's owner despises the cold, he thought of it as being very weird. He ventured further inside the house that was situated at the outskirts of town and started looking for the pink headed boy.

The living room and kitchen were void of the dragon slayer which led Gray to open the closed doors of the guest rooms (there are three of them) and master bedrooms. He even checked the bathroom but to no avail- he was unable to find a single trace of Natsu in the house.

Deciding that it was no use to look for him in the house anymore, Gray left but not before making sure that the front door was properly locked. Not willing to give up his search, he headed up the hill that was behind the house knowing that if the fire mage was not at home then he would go to his second favorite place. He could not blame him since the hill allowed them to stare at the gorgeous sight of Magnolia city at night-the sight was incredible during normal days, imagine how it would be during the night of Christmas, it must be the most exquisite view of them all!

* * *

Gray was very pleased when he saw a tuff of pink when he arrived at the top. He ran through the few miles that separated him from the other boy-eager to drag him back to the guild. He was, actually, pretty ecstatic to see the pink head even if he did not tend to show it in front of the others. When he reached the other's side, he expected him to at least say something but no, nothing of that sort happened, not even a slight turn of his head to acknowledge the ice mage's presence, nothing happened. Natsu was sitting still, leaning on a tree that was planted there and he did not even flinch when Gray tapped his shoulder which freaked Gray out.

Taking another step to stand in front of the fire mage, the raven head almost jumped up when he saw green, emerald orbs being revealed behind opening eye-lids that were adorned by thick, long and pink eye lashes. Gray always got entranced by the beauty of such eyes. The way the color was presented and the presence of some golden dots trying to make themselves clear in the sea of emerald green. Although it was pretty, the thing he loved the most of these eyes would be how it shimmered under any kind of light. His favorite would be the moonlight and that is exactly what he is seeing right now. His amusing thoughts were interrupted when the younger of the two spoke in a voice indicating the state of slumber he was in a few seconds ago, "Gray?"

Natsu positioned himself in a more comfortable position than the slumped one he had, "What're you doing here?"

The ice mage feeling awkward to be standing alone and towering the other boy sat down beside Natsu as he replied, "You were missing from the party and the team got worried so I came looking for you but you weren't home and kind of guessed you'd be here, so here I am."

Natsu stared at his interlocutor for a few seconds before laying his head on top of the raven head's shoulder and hummed, "Didn't feel like going and I'm tired from yesterday, that mission took a lot from me..."

Gray wrapped an arm around the fire mage's waist and said in an equally quiet voice, "Yeah...Lucy told me about it," he tightened his hold on Natsu as he added, "So? Are you feeling alright? You're not hiding any injuries from us are you?"

"I'm fine Gra-," he was interrupted by said boy as he pronounced his name with a firm tone, " _Natsu_ "

Said boy huffed, " _Fine_ , I fractured my left ankle and got some really minor bruises all over my body but it's nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Did you, at least, go see a doctor for your ankle?"

"I knew you'd be worried if I didn't so yes I did."

"If you didn't want me to worry you should've gone and seen Wendy in the first place, _not_ hiding your injury from us!"

"Yes, yes, did you come here only to nag me about this? You shouldn't have bothered coming ice princess."

"No you flame-headed idiot, I came here to drag you to the guild, you weren't there the whole day! Why?"

Gray adjusted their positions by lifting the dragon slayer on his lap and squeezing him in a hug, "And don't lie about it, I can see that you were crying by the redness of your eyes..."

Natsu sighed, "What a bummer, I thought I'd be able to hide it better..."

The ice mage chuckled at that, "Not when the tears were flowing out on your cute sleeping face."

"I'm _not_ cute you ice bastard!"

"Sure keep on convincing yourself of that, now then, why were you crying?"

"It was nothing..."

"Natsu."

Natsu huffed and put all his weight on the chest he was laying on, "Nightmare...I had a nightmare, that's all."

"What was it about?"

The fire mage's eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes were lightly squinting while his lips trembled immensely as his body started shivering from remembering what he was dreaming about, "I-I...I saw Igneel, there was a huge gaping hole on his chest and a lot of blood was coming out of it, I couldn't do anything to stop him from going after Acnologia alone," he sniffed before adding, "It was all my fault, if I've been stronger I would have killed that stupid dragon from our first meeting but because I was w-weak I-I...H-He, Igneel diiiied," he was unable to hold back his sob when he reached the end of his sentence.

Gray's hold on the younger boy got even tighter and he tried doing some soothing movements with his hand on Natsu's back. If the pink head cried in front of him two years ago, he would stand there astonished not knowing what to do, but since he has got the chance to ask the teenager out, Gray discovered many faces of the fire mage that he hid from the others and one of them is his crying face (to which he was glad he never showed it to anyone else since it was too cute to see).

After calming down a bit, Natsu lifted his head from its hiding spot which was the other's chest and green eyes met blue ones, "Sorry about this, I didn't mean to be such a bother on such a night."

"It's okay," the ice mage pecked the dragon slayer's forehead, "It makes me happy to know that you love me enough to let your guard down around me and shed some tears."

This caused the fire mage's face to heat up from the blush that adorned it, his mouth was opened but no words came out of it. Giving up, he closed it and a pout formed on his lips as he huffed while averting the blue eyes that were staring at him with clear amusement.

Gray chuckled and stood up while holding the fire mage princess style causing said mage to struggle in his arms-refusing to be held this way all the way back home. It was no use thought, for the ice mage's hold was as tight as it could be. Resining to his fate, Natsu slumped against his boyfriend and leaned his head on the other's chest causing Gray's mouth to turn up into a warm smile.

* * *

At home, Natsu settled in front of the now burning chimney as he was covered with a very warm blanket. He was so enthralled by the dancing flames and their colors that he did not feel or smell when Gray came to sit next to him. Amused by that, said boy settled the cup of cocoa he just prepared in between the fire mage's hands, thus, startling the poor mage who was not expecting that. He smiled lightly at the ice mage before taking a sip from the hot cup and humming to show how soothing the warmth was to his body. He held the cup on his lap as he resumed his earlier task of watching the burning flames dance freely without any care in the world.

"Say Gray, will you leave me too at the end?"

This startled the poor ice mage who was waiting for his drink to cool down for he was not accustomed to such hot drinks yet, "What do you mean?"

"Would you abandon me too? Would you leave and never come back? Or would you d-," the pink headed boy' rambling was stopped by a cold pair of lips he knew too well. Gray started kissing his boyfriend wholeheartedly and stopped only when the need for air became a necessity. Somewhere during their make-out session, Natsu found himself lying on the floor and being straddled by the raven head who stared at him with an emotionless face.

"Natsu, listen to me, and listen to me well," he took a deep breath before continuing, " There is _no way_ I would ever leave you alone, I am too captivated by you to abandon you and I care about you too much to let you go. The thought alone never even crossed my mind! I love you, I love you, and I love you! I'll keep repeating it as many times as you want me to and if it reassures you then I'll do _anything_ you want if it means that I'll prove to you that I'll never let you go!"

Natsu was not in the state of mind to answer to Gray's plea. He was overwhelmed by such revelations from the one he loves. He laid there quiet, his arms wrapped tightly around the ice mage's neck in a hug, hoping to comfort himself. His cheeks got stained with the endless stream of tears from his unusually gleaming eyes as his body wracked from the emotions he was feeling at that moment. Smiling lightly, the ice mage hugged back as he pulled the crying boy into his lap, throwing some wanton words here and there in a trial to calm the fire mage down (which worked at some point).

* * *

The boys were, now, cuddling next to each other on Natsu's bed. The fire mage calmed down a while ago and was dragged by the older boy to the master bedroom so they could rest a bit before the morning came. It was late after midnight after all. Now that they were settled and were in no condition willing to move from their sanctuary, Gray remembered the reason he was looking forward to his lover the whole day. He got up from his position and lumbered towards the coat Natsu gifted him on his birthday and took out a small box from its pocket.

When he walked back to bed, he gave it to the curious dragon slayer who took it without uttering a single word. Natsu stared at the box wrapped with red wrapping paper and decorated with a golden ribbon. He then directed his gaze towards the ice mage who, in turn, waved his hand in front of him as if to indicate to the other to hurry up and open his present. Taking note of such gesture, the fire dragon slayer went and shuffled around in his night table's drawers to get out a similarly tiny box but adorned with blue wrapping paper and a silver ribbon instead. He handed it out to the raven head and grinned his signature smile, making his lover raise an eyebrow in amusement.

Impatient as he is, Gray decided to go first and open his present. When he did he could not believe his eyes. In front of him a set of earrings were placed inside the box. They were made out of silver-one had a sapphire crystal decorating it while the other held a ruby. They were so simple yet Gray could read the meaning behind them. He held the box closer, astonished by such a gift, he turned his head towards Natsu and smiled so big, he felt the muscles killing him.

"Thank you so so so so so so so so so much! This is the best present ever!" he leaned in front of the fire mage and pecked his lips lightly but lovingly.

"I didn't know what to buy so I thought maybe I can gift you with something that has a meaning...you know...wearing matching earrings and all that...," said Natsu as the raven head leaned in for another kiss.

"This is an amazing gift Natsu," he grinned at him and held the box in front of their faces, "We'll go tomorrow to get our ears pierced! Maybe I can wear the ruby one while you wear the other! Like that we'll show to the world that we belong to each other!"

The fire dragon slayer chuckled and that and merely nodded as an answer. He then took his present and started un-wrapping it causing the ice mage to stare at him in anticipation for his reaction at the gift.

"Rings?" was the only thing Natsu said when he saw the content of the box.

"Yup! Rings! What do you think it means?" asked Gray as he rocked back and forth.

The fire mage stared at him curiously, not knowing what to reply, "I don't know...I mean I'm not really great with this guessing stuff so you tell me."

"Ok so here's a hint," he lifted a finger in the air, "there are two of them."

"Yeah I got that part, I put one and the other is a matching set that you'll be wearing just like the earrings."

"Bingo! Now hint number two, when does a man present a ring as a gift to, let's say, the woman they love?"

"Uh...Before I answer that, one thing I'd like to know here...Are you insinuating that I'm a woman?" Natsu's eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner.

Gray waved off the question and said, "That doesn't matter right now, it defeats the purpose, so tell me when a man gives a ring as a gift?"

"I don't know! You tell me! Their birthday? A holiday? A celebration? A wed-," he stopped before uttering the last word, realizing what he was about to say he incredulously stared at the ice mage as he gasped and his eyes widened.

Gray's grin grew even more and he placed himself in front of his lover as he said, after clearing his throat, "Natsu Dragneel, would you marry me?" He did not have the time to even blink when a massive body was thrown at him and made him fall on his back. The words he heard next are what made his face light up even more than it already was.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times _yes_!" Natsu kept repeating the same word for the next few minutes until he was sure he was not going to be able to control the shakiness out of his voice anymore. Gray felt a suspicious wetness on his shirt on the spot the fire mage's eyes were placed and he chuckled while warmly embracing the younger boy into a tight and loving hug.

After a while, both boys calmed down from the rush of adrenaline caused by the excitement they felt. They went back to cuddling in bed but with more of a happy vibe than before.

Gray stared down at his, now, fiancé and asked, "So? When do you want to tell the guild about us?"

Natsu closed the space between them by resting his forehead on the raven head's chest, "To be honest, I feel like screaming it to the world but then I would be killed since it's around three in the morning so I'm willing to wait until tomorrow when we go to the guild."

"Sounds like a plan," Gray's voice was induced with sleep-it was really late at night after all.

"Yeah," said Natsu as his eyes started to close and lead him to lala-land.

Before joining the other in dream land, Gray tightened his hold on his future husband and whispered, "Natsu?"

Said boy hummed as he relaxed in the arms of the ice mage.

"Merry Christmas," Gray pecked the pink head's forehead and settled back to sleep. As for Natsu, he had a warm smile plastered on his face as he simply replied in a whisper, "You too, Merry Christmas." With that, both boys fell into a deep slumber, not realizing the glimmering dust of magic that flew out of the house, loosing itself in the wind so that it can use its magic somewhere else during this phenomenal night. Yes that is right-this is what is known as the magical night of Christmas. A night full of wonders and awe, a night so intoxicating and incredible, a night where magic plays its role by engulfing the people in so much happiness and love. It is a night where every couple and child in Magnolia gets something so special, but that is a story for next time.

* * *

 **So here you go folks ;)**

 **hope you enjoyed and that you weren't disappointed!**

 **Merry Christmas again ;)**


	2. Extra: Coming out

**Ahem! So um…me have no excuse for such a late update…I know I promised a long time ago to make this chapter but life was seriously not siding with me since then…so yeah…I just hope you guys will like this chapter… m(_ _)m**

* * *

Gray woke up to the bright sunrays, which were filtering through the window glass and across the crack that the curtains were forming, hitting right on his eyes and preventing him from sleeping any more. He knew it was futile to try and return to his previous state of slumber but he refused to give up the comfortable state he was in. He flipped around in bed as he tried to avoid the sunlight as much as possible. During his movement he found his way to another body that was lying next to him the whole time and one he came to love and appreciate during the years that have gone by.

Sliding his arms around the tan skinned boy that was occupying the mattress with him he pulled said boy to his chest causing the still sleeping teenager to tense and stir lightly in his hold. The ice mage tightened his hold as if to say that everything was alright, making the pink haired boy relax in his hold and start opening his eyelids slowly thus, revealing mesmerizing green orbs. Gray chuckled lightly at the cute sight and leaned closer to give a soft peck on his lover's forehead whose lips curved upwards in a sleep induced smile.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

A grunt escaped Natsu's lips from what he was being called and playfully punched the other's shoulder in annoyance as he mumbled, "I'm not a sleeping beauty you ice stripper."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Gray's voice was full of happiness and excitement. How can he not be when the love of his life is now engaged to him? Not only that but he and Natsu were planning on telling the guild about their involvement to each other today and that was nerve-wrecking but still exciting. Just thinking of it made the ice mage smile in anticipation. He got up from bed causing the covers to slide down and firmly held onto the fire mage's hands as he left the comfort of their mattress.

Natsu stared at his boyfriend-now fiancé- in amusement as he was pulled along to get ready for such an eventful day. Seeing the happiness emanating from the raven head, a smile so bright made its way on his lips as he went to share a warm bath with his ice mage. _Yeah_ , he thought. That's just the way he liked it.

* * *

They were now standing in front of the huge oak wood doors of the guild while holding hands. Both of them were staring ahead, waiting for the other to take the first step. It might be true that they were feeling all giddy about coming out to their self-proclaimed family in the morning but now that it came to it, they were slightly frightened about being rejected. It was a scary thing for them. They did not want the people who took care of them during most of their lives to start hating them. Neither did they want from the only people they considered as family to stare at them with so much disgust and contempt. It was a frightening thought but knowing their loved ones, there was no way they would act that way. With these thoughts in their minds, they took a deep breath and each one of them pushed a door open as they took their first step towards a new future.

* * *

Standing in the guild hall, Natsu starred as his guild mates were acting like their usual selves. They were boisterous and noisy with a side-kick of laughter. They were causing such a ruckus that the pink head was sure that if the master was here he would have lost all of his hair from the money he would have to spend to rebuild the broken parts of the guild.

The pink headed teenager starred with amusement clear in his features until Happy came flying to him while grinning.

"Natsuuuuuu! I missed you! Why weren't you there yesterday at the party! You missed all the amazing food Mira prepared for us!" said the blue exceed, making his care-taker chuckle at him before they were joined by the other members of their team.

"He's right you know? I thought you'd join us after Gray went to look for you but neither of you came back after he left!"

"Sorry Luce," Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I was extremely exhausted from the mission we took the day before I ended-up spending the night sleeping instead…"

The celestial blond magic user huffed softly, "Mou~h! We didn't get to celebrate Christmas together!"

"It can't be helped Lucy-san," interjected the young sky maiden, "Natsu-san did do most of the work during the mission and even though he tried hard to hide it, his ankle was sprained. Not to mention the many injuries he held during the battle and he spent most nights awake to guard our camp from any possible enemies so it's understandable if he slept instead of partying that night." Wendy ended her little yet informative speech with a tiny smile making Lucy smile back at her.

Hearing Wendy's revelations, Gray squeezed the hand he was still holding as he sighed in exasperation while shaking his head lightly.

"An idiot will always be an idiot," said the ice mage as he ruffled pink hair making the spikes stand out even more than how they usually do-making the fire mage look even more adorable.

"Cute…," he whispered loud enough for Natsu to hear which lead to a hue of pink to spread on the latters' cheeks as his eyebrows scrunched and his lips formed a pout while he replied in a similarly low voice, "I'm not cute!"

Gray hummed before feeling an armored hand clasp his left shoulder, "That only explains why Natsu never showed during the party but why didn't you come back? Don't tell me you spent the night fighting even during Christmas?"

A dark aura was enveloping the scarlet head's body as she glared at both boys who clutched at each other from fright.

"N-No, we didn't! I spent the night over at Natsu's that's all! Right? Tell her I'm right!"

The poor fire mage could only mutter a single "A-Aye!" as he shook his head fervently.

Erza continued to glare at them for a while before going back to her normal self while nodding in approval with a proud smile etching in her features, "That's right! You guys are friends and friends should always get along!"

Gray laughed hesitantly at that and scratched his cheek while keeping his firm hold on the dragon-slayer who tensed from the knowledge of what was to come, "A-About that, we wanted to say t-that right now we're not friends anymore you know?"

Curiosity invaded their friends' minds when the ice mage uttered these words. Even when he saw their curious stares on them the devil-slayer was unable to find the courage to explain himself. Trying to break the awkwardness that emanated from the group of teenagers, Lucy decided to speak, "U-Um…What do you mean you're not friends? Aren't you part of the same group? Don't you guys always fight alongside each other? I know you have some sort of rivalry but does that erase all the good times you spent together? And last I checked you guys know each other since you were children so what did you mean by you're not friends? I don't get it!"

As soon as she started, Lucy could not stop blabbering about how Gray should not say such inconsiderate things and that he should have thought about the other party's feelings. All that while Wendy and the exceeds were nodding their heads to show that they were approving the busty blonde's point and while Erza was intently staring at them as if trying to figure out something the other two girls and exceeds could not see. Well…that was until the raven head ushered Lucy to stop talking by placing a palm in front of her face.

"That's not what I meant when I said that we're not friends…It's just that…"

He was unable to finish his statement before feeling slight doubt in his mind. What if they were not going to accept them? He did not want to lose his friends for a thing such as love. It was not like it would be the end of the world if he and Natsu kept their relationship a secret forever. That was right, nothing would be wrong if they simply did just that…But it would not be fair for their friends. It would be like telling their friends that they did not trust them-that their family were not worthy of their trust and blessing. A storm started forming in his brain and it could be seen in his eyes as their colors dimmed.

When Natsu sensed his partners despair and internal conflict, he took the opportunity to intervene and embraced the ice mage's middle section as he placed his head on the crook of Gray's neck while he channeled some of his warm magic to the other, trying to send his thoughts that everything will be alright and that they are in this together.

The ice devil-slayer took comfort in his fiancé's actions and cleared his throat while hugging back the fire mage before telling the still anxious girls and exceeds what he meant by his previous words.

"So yeah…As I was saying before, we're not friends, we're lovers!"

It took some time for the information to be processed in the girls' minds. The first one to snap out of it was Wendy whose face was adorned by an extremely bright smile that was slowly spreading from ear to ear. Her feet felt so light even though she was standing on her tip-toes but did not realize from how much excitement and happiness she was feeling at the moment. Next to her Happy was acting the same way but instead of standing on his tip-toes he ended up flying in the air while Charle smiled warmly at them.

* * *

Natsu had a hard time to control the grin that was dying to surface on his lips when he saw the younger dragon-slayer react the way she did. He had an even harder time to diminish the welling happiness he felt when he heard loud laughter boom from two different spots of the guild-earning weird stares from the other guild members-when Happy started shouting the happy news to the guild. The fire mage grinned at the laughing idiots who are namely known as Laxus and Gajeel (the other two dragon-slayers of Fairy Tail). Natsu was just feeling so fortunate to know that his fellow guild mates (and most importantly, his dragon family…or so Sting called it) accepted his relationship with the ice mage.

When he went back to looking at his team members he found Wendy missing which confused him but he did not give another thought about it. On the other hand Lucy was as frozen as a statue. Even her eyelids were not batting which worried the fire mage a bit but the sight of Erza was what made him let go of his lover and frantically stress over her.

Fairy Tail's Titania had a stream of blood running down her nose while her face was turning a shade darker than, even, her hair. Scared for her well-being, Gray and Natsu started to make her snap out of it. After a few minutes of shaking and screaming at the scarlet head, said girl came back to earth and apologized for worrying them unnecessarily as she tended to her profusely bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. You just took me by surprise!"

Natsu laughed whole-heartedly before saying, "Wow! Now I'm curious about how you'd react after I tell you that we're actually engaged!"

Unbeknownst to Natsu, his words caused an all-out chorus of surprised shouts from different spots of the guild hall. First he heard the lightning mage loudly cough after shocking himself on the beer he was drinking, then the sound of the iron dragon-slayer's laughter got even louder. He could swear he saw tears streaming on the older teenagers cheeks from laughing so hard. After them came the sound of Lucy who instantly unfroze after she heard the word engaged come out of his mouth. She was squealing so hard that Natsu found himself and Gray covering their ears from the high pitched sound. Finally, Erza was the last one when she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Engagement! Marriage! Wedding! Pregnancy! Bridesmaid! Me! Me! Me! I'm your childhood friend so I take that as a privilege to be your bridesmaid!"

The fire dragon-slayer was trying to hold in his laughter at the unusual scene that was presented in front of him while Gray did not even bother to hide his amusement.

"Hahaha! With how enthusiastic you are about it I guess we have no choice right Natsu?" The ice mage nudged his fiancé's side which caused the younger teenager to let out the laugh he was holding in.

"I don't mind, I mean, she is the person who took care of us since we were children but seriously?! I never knew your imagination was this wide!" He grinned at his similarly jolly friend, "Pregnancy? We're two men Erza! How the hell could that even happen! Last I checked none of us held a womb!"

Erza replied in such a cheerful way that is seemed so out of character, "So what?! Don't underestimate today's technology young man! With the knowledge they have about lacrimas and magic, doctors have started to develop a way to implant a womb inside men the same way they do to women who have a disease in theirs or something like that!" She took a deep breath and continued with a loud, "Don't underestimate today's science!"

The scarlet headed mage then proceeded by giving a tight hug to both her so-called boys and kept on congratulating them as she ignored the ruckus she caused behind her in the guild.

While being squeezed in their friend's arms, Natsu and Gray looked at their guild mates as they cheered along after hearing Erza, Happy and Lucy's outbursts. They were really glad for their friends which made both boys grin joyfully at the scene in front of them while having the same thoughts, _Yup! That's our guild alright!_

* * *

 **Omake:**

The newly engaged couple was sitting at the guild bar gulping down the drinks Mira prepared for them when the guild doors suddenly burst open as a flash of light yellow flew in and tackled the unprepared fire mage who fell off his stool from the force of the collision.

"Natsu-san! Congratulations on finding your mate!" an overly-ecstatic mage yelled.

"Thanks Sting, but can you please get off me, you're strangling me…," the said boy stood up with an apologetic smile and helped the pink head from the floor as well, "So? How did you know about it?"

"Ah! Wendy-san told me!" As soon as she was mentioned, the young girl appeared behind the light blonde mage followed by Rogue Cheney.

"Oh! So that's where you disappeared to Wendy," Natsu said as he ruffled the blue haired dragon-slayer's hair.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited and happy for you that I just had to go and reveal it to the rest of the dragon family!"

"It's alright, I don't mind, I just feel bad for not telling them directly about it…"

"There's no need to feel bad Natsu-san, we're just happy you found a mate," said Rogue with a soft smile.

Natsu grinned back at him and sat back on his stool next to Gray who was busy talking to the still overly-cheerful Erza when a hand found its way on his pink locks and started ruffling them.

"It's a great thing that you finally found your mate brat," a deep voice muttered.

Glancing back, they found Laxus ruffling the untamed pink hair as he stood next to Gajeel who was giving his signature laugh.

"Gihi! I have Levy, Laxus has Mirajane, that idiot Cobra's with Kinana, you stupid dragon-slayer twins are together and Wendy has Cherria," Gajeel stared at Natsu with a slight smirk, "Now you're with Gray. Which doesn't surprise me, gihi!"

Rogue nodded along as Sting said, "Yup! It was only a matter of time."

Natsu laughed before replying, "I guess so. Which reminds me, we need to inform Cobra about our relationships! He doesn't know about me and Wendy's!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to rely the message to him," intervened Erza, "He's with Jellal right now so I'll make sure that he gets the message!"

Natsu nodded in thanks as he was gently pulled onto his lover's lap, "I guess that means that I have to tell Lyon about us as well right?"

The fire mage shrugged in response, "That's up to you _dear_."

"Hmm~. I guess I will, but only when he gets back from his honey-moon with Juvia."

They both fell silent as they basked in the warmness and love their friends and family emanated for them. They felt so blessed to have such caring people surround them and accept them for who they are. Feeling too emotional, Gray spoke in a soft whisper, "We have such great friends don't we?"

Natsu contented himself to only nod as he let himself relax as he stared at everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. He could not believe that they had doubted them for a second about how they would react towards their relationship. He leaned back on his soon to be husband's chest and lightly smiled as his eyes shone under the guild's lights.

"Our friends and family are the best alright."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **So here's the thing, I was thinking of writing a new story where there will be a couple of one-shots so if there are any requests then please do tell!** **:)**


	3. Extra: Wedding

**Hey there :)** **so I'm here sitting in my grandparents' house waiting for some really shitty news so I thought that maybe writing a new chapter would make me forget about everything bad in general so here you go guys ^^**

* * *

In the past years he has known Lucy in, Natsu has always heard her say that one's wedding day is a day to always remember and never forget-etched forever in the deepest parts of the mind.

Later on, farther in the future, the fire mage would realize with a smile that her words were and always would be true.

* * *

It has been a very hectic day, full of movements and action. Girls were running all over the guild hall trying to organize things over and put everything in place (notably Erza, Lucy and Mirajane). Although they were closely followed by Wendy and Lisanna because they wanted to contribute on preparing such a happy and joyful day!

In the span of a week they transformed the boring hall of Fairy Tail's guild into a supreme and magnificent ballroom that was ready to greet a wedding ceremony. Everyone pitched in some way or another.

It was not every day that Fairy Tail had a wedding ceremony welcoming them so when such rare occasions occurred the whole guild would show their enthusiasm by helping with the preparations (even Cana who would be usually found dead drunk by this hour of the day was engaging herself in making sure that the food preparation was happening without any problems!)

Tables were placed in a way so that there could be some space for couples to dance latter during the night. They were enveloped by white pieces of cloths that were adorned by fine and small pieces of fake blue jewelry and plenty of glitter. Medium sized vases were placed in the center of each decorated table. Filled with various white and blue flowers, Lucy and Mirajane thought it would be a great idea to pour a small quantity of silver glitter inside the water of the flowers so that it could match the theme they chose for this special day.

They had all agreed after a lot of hesitation and reluctance to stick with winter and snow as a theme instead of fire. Not to mention that they had not regretted their choice after they saw the flash of affection that took place in their pink headed friend's eyes. He seemed to be satisfied with their decision and simply grinned when Lucy told him about her plans as he told her words that made her so happy.

"When I trusted you with the organization of the wedding and everything it wasn't so you take it upon yourself to come make sure that everything happening satisfies me. It was because I wanted you to do it and besides, I trust your judgments in these things way more than my own opinion! To me, as long as you _don't_ force me in a dress I'm cool with anything you do. Like this I'll always remember it as something even more special since it was done by my closest friends for my happy future! Doesn't it sound more special like that?"

The blond celestial mage remembers hugging him tightly after he uttered that touching confession (in her opinion) and a warm smile played on her lips as she happily bounced towards the room that kept her best of friends.

* * *

Natsu was sitting inside a room that was on the second floor of the guild building. He was facing a mirror as he adjusted his unruly tie when he heard a knock on the wooden door.

"Natsu~ I'm coming in!"

"Sure thing Luce!" he yelled back.

He saw the door open in the reflection of the mirror to reveal a gorgeous blond and he grinned when he saw the smile that was stretching from ear to ear on her features and the happy sparkles on her eyes. He let go of his tie and turned around.

"Hey! Wassup Luce?" His voice was full of giddiness and the smile he had was so bright it would put the sunshine to shame!

"I can't seem to settle down! And look at me! I'm just the _bride_ 's maid! I can't imagine what you're feeling right now!" She stepped into the room after closing the door behind her and walked towards Natsu to fix his crooked tie.

"Haha! I thought it would be obvious by now that I'm too happy and excited by how bouncy and hyperactive I am!"

"It's a given! It's your wedding day! I can't express how happy I am for you!" Lucy let go of his, now, fixed tie and took the liberty to sit on a chair in front of the door, "Who would've thought that such a day would occur so soon! I always thought that I'd tie the knot before you!"

"Well aren't we sad that I'm the lucky person who got to go first onto that path," replied Natsu as he playfully smirked at her.

"Technically speaking Juvia and Lyon were the lucky winners and got first place on this amusing race," she leaned forward as she smirked back with the same hint of amusement as the dragon-slayer, "So that leaves you in second place."

"Ahun, yeah, ok! But because Lyon's not a part of Fairy Tail it doesn't count so Gray and I are still number one," he retorted nonchalantly yet haughtily.

Both mages stared at each other before bursting out in loud laughter as they leaned forward and slapped their hands together, smiling wildly.

* * *

The day went by so fast, they had decided to have the guild members party all day and have the heart of the party come in and show themselves when night time came. Many protested and found it weird but a glare from Erza and an overly sweet smile from Mirajane made them shut up and never question their purpose anymore.

The altar made specially so that the priest would stand on it was placed in the backyard of the guild where a sliver of the moon was hanging clear and brilliant in the nearing dusk above the various trees and gorgeous flowers planted around the huge pond that was reflecting every detail of the sky, thus creating an extremely romantic setting for the engaged couple to vow their eternal love in.

Different dots of light were connected here and there by Lucy to add to the setting and she made sure there was enough two create to lines of light so that a path would be made for the husbands to walk through.

Under the demand of a scary scarlet headed woman, the busty blond mage told her friends to not come out before midnight. When Gray looked at her quizzically and demanded an explanation she replied with a sigh that she was told to do that so it could hold some sort of resemblance to Cinderella's story (whoever that might be…) and when Natsu stared at her confused she simply said _Erza_ and they were satisfied with her response.

* * *

Midnight struck and bells rang as the whole of Magnolia attended this wedding (seeing that the couple in question was very popular in Fiore). When the sounds of the bells quieted down, the back doors of the guild opened and from them Gray came out with all his glory. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a royal blue undershirt. He walked through the path Lucy created and stopped when he reached the altar where the priest already stood.

He held his hands in front of him and stared around him at the guests. A smile crept itself on his lips when he spotted his friends and family as they smiled back when they made eye-contact. At the sound of musical instruments, the ice mage straightened his back and fondly stared at the door he came out of.

Lucy stepped out accompanied by Wendy (while the exceeds flew above them) and reenacted the same steps as the raven head had previously done while throwing (with the aid of the sky dragon-slayer and flying cats) some flower petals on the path behind her. When the girls reached the aisle, they stepped aside indicating that the so-called _bride_ can come out as well.

Gray saw his soon-to-be husband come out of his hiding place with a tiny blush and wide smile on his face. He was so enthralled and happy he was unable to control his excitement. He cared less about his image and started bouncing on his heels while grinning like an idiot as he saw the fire mage head his way.

Natsu was being handed to the other party by the eldest dragon slayer-Laxus Dreyar- who felt abnormally joyous about being chosen but he would never admit such a thing. Right now, he and Natsu were busy not staring at any guest from how embarrassed they felt to hold hands. They were both holding a light blush on their cheeks as they tried to ignore their embarrassment while they crossed the path towards the awaiting ice mage.

As soon as the ice devil-slayer saw Natsu being brought to him he had to restrain himself from widening the smile on his lips, but it was to no avail! His lips formed a 1000 watts grin and his eyes were burning him for no reason. It was when the fire dragon-slayer reached him and held his thumbs next to the rim of his deep blue eyes to wipe something off that he realized that he was crying.

Tears kept overflowing non-stop from the burst of emotions he was feeling. He gave up on making them stop a long time ago even thought he was feeling quite embarrassed and conscious about his surroundings. Crying in public was a hard thing for him to do but right now he did not care about such small details. He stared at the fond and bright olive eyes that were watching him amusedly. He could see the mix of emotions that were swirling inside as he took a deep breath to calm down even if for a little bit just so the priest could go on with the most important part: _the vows_!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this wo-ahem! Sorry!-man in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men, and therefore is not, by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together," the priest took a deep breath and continued, "Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Fortunately, no one uttered a single word to disagree besides, even if they did want to go against the whole ceremony a certain white haired and red haired demons would have made sure to shut these people forever…

Relieved beyond belief, the priest continued with the following words, "Now then, do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Natsu Dragneel to be your husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, through good times and bad, do you promise to love and cherish him, console and support him, forever and ever, until death do you apart?"

Gray spared a glance to the priest then redirected his gaze towards the pink headed boy in front of him. When he looked at the emerald green orbs that were shining under the, now, full apparent moon he felt so overwhelmed. It was like a chain of memories was unleashed in his brain. He felt so full of love by just being next to the fire mage and he did not mind. He would never change what he was feeling right now for anything in the world. With such strong beliefs and conviction he uttered the two words that will change his life forever.

"I do!" thus causing Natsu to hold back some tears to fall.

A smile made its way on the priest's lips as he faced the pink headed teen, "And now I ask you the same, do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Gray Fullbuster to be your husband in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, through good times and bad, do you promise to love and cherish him, console and support him, forever and ever, until death do you apart?"

Natsu did not hesitate at all when he repeated the same words as the man standing in front of him. Nothing could describe how elated he was feeling at the moment. He did not think that there was possibly anything in the world that made him feel happier than right now. He gave his signature grin and allowed his tears to fall loose.

"Yes…I do!" he said the first part almost in a whisper from all the emotions that was invading him.

The priest closed the book in his hand with a thump and ended the vows with a final, "You may now kiss the bri-ah! My bad!- the husband!"

Gray did not need to be told twice. He nearly jumped when he went to give a full of energy kiss as he held on to his husband really tightly while the tears that were falling from his eyes were not under control anymore. They became unstoppable when Natsu hugged back with twice as much force and closed his eyes to retaliate the kiss when tears of his own started flowing from the rim of his eyes to his chin. All that while ignoring the cat-calls and cheers they were given by their family and friends. Especially Erza, Mirajane and Lucy who were taking picture like the fangirls they are.

When they reluctantly separated from their kiss they still kept the close distance as Gray whispered while sobbing heavily a tiny but honest _thank you_. Causing Natsu to rest his head on the other's shoulder and squeeze his arms around the raven head's shoulders as he grinned brightly.

* * *

 **So? Your thoughts on this? Bad? Good? So-so?**


End file.
